Back On esme Island
by dragonsong94
Summary: This is a Story of Edward and Bella's 3rd honey mon and how miserously Tanya appears to take what she want Edward.-Compleat-
1. Chapter 1

This was the first time I've been on Esme Island, since I have become a vampire. Rennesmee was at "college", with her ever present puppy dog, Jacob Black. Edward and I were our third honey moon. We had fed before coming so we had a good 3 weeks undiluted stay.

As I was putting away the enormous trunk full of Close Alice packed for me in the blue room closet, I saw two boxes. One of Tampons and one of condoms.

"Oh haha, Alice." I said.

"What?" Asked Edward. I showed him the two boxes with a nervous giggle, remembering the last time we were here. Edward laughed His beautiful golden laugh. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Bet that's Alice." I said. He glanced at the number.

"It is." He said looking at me with raised eyebrows. He answered it. Even though I was across the room putting our things away I heard the conversation.

"You are going to have company soon, so stay dressed." Said Alice.

"Oh but I soo wanted to break out those lovely condoms, you packed us." Said Edward as he put Alice on speaker phone so he could help me. We preferred to do many things at human pace. It was good practice.

"Um..well..yeah" I heard her giggle. "But more seriously Tanya is going to come stay at for a few days."

""Why?" I asked. Tanya hadn't been around much. She had her, uh boyfriend (for lack of a better word) Jim. He is the 63rd of 63.

"Jim broke up with her." Said Alice. Edward leaned down to kiss me as I had frozen with fear. Being around Tanya is about as safe as poking Jane with a spoon. About as funny too. You see Tanya had recently discovered her gift. She could project pain, as in she did something between Kate and Jane. She only could or wanted to when she was angry or sad.

"For goodness sake don't do that around her" Alice screamed and the line went dead.

"She here" Saud Edward clearly hearing her thoughts. He started to cross the room. "Bella" all of a suddenly he yelled. "Where are you!!!! I cant see anything I cant read any thoughts!" I immediately grasped what happened. Tanya had in listed Zafrina. Slowly I walked toward him cautious as to not scare him.

"Edward can you see me?" I said. I heard him gasp.

"Yes your coming into sight" He said in relief. "Its like your coming from the darkness. Um Bella why are you dressed in rags and look soo…ugly. Oh it doesn't matter your still my Bella."

"What Im the same as before the darkness came…ZAFRINA STOP!!!!" I yelled hoping it would work. Then Tanya came in.

"Tanya?'' I heard Edward gasp besides me. I opened me shield enough to see what Edward saw. I looked around into the pure darkness. Then I looked down. Saying I was ugly was an understatement. I looked at Edward he was completely unchanged but for he was gasping at something. I followed His gaze. There was Tanya. It appeared as though Tanya illuminated the darkness. This was soo not cool. I closed my personal shield and reached out to shield Edward. I heard this oh as his proper sight came back. Then with my shield still around him I ran out the door and brought Zafira inside.

"Edward?" I asked. "You ok?" He looked at me with that same expression he always looked at me with. As though I was an angle and him the lowly servant I graced. I rolled my eyes opened my shield from me and though backwards and closed it again so Zafrina couldn't effect me.

"Yeah but WHAT HAPPENED" He said with a look of pure confusion on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um…" said Zafrina. Then a shriek filled the room. I turned wordlessly to Edward who was nervously gripping at my side. If I was human it would have torn open my side.

"Edward," I yelled over the screams of pain. "Uh owe."

"Bella what's going on?" Edward said. Then he jumped back. "Tanya where's Bella?"

"What are you talking about I am Bella?" I started to open my shield. When I did I found it was silent I looked down and I was Tanya. I started to expand my shield to cover him. When I heard what I dreaded.

"Ah Bella" I looked at Edward and he started to kiss someone who looked an awful lot like me or like I used to. My shield snapped around my mind as I watched in horror forgetting that by expanding my shield I could stop this. His lips met hers and he jumped back again. "Be gone from me demon you might look like Bella But you are not my beloved. "

That's when I remembered my shield and quickly closed it around Edward. Tanya didn't clue in till Edward sighed and turned to me. I smiled to him and he gave me his best crooked smile. Suddenly I was in his arms and this angel was kissing me.

"Tanya Are you TRYING to ruin my family?" I ask irritated. Then it hit. Pain, blinding pain. I would rather feel then becoming a vampire burn for a million years then what was upon me now. I couldn't help it I started to scream I cursed ever name that came into my head. Zarfina, Tanya, Charlie, Alice, Jacob, Rose, Carslile, Esme, Nessie, and then Edward. That was the show of how much pain I was in. I cursed Edward. I cursed Jacob and Nessie. I cursed there new daughter Rose-Murry Black. I cursed my new family members Heather, Caitlyn, Anders, Aaron. Anyone I could think of I cursed for what was happening now. I knew I had to stop then peace hit me. I Calmed down, became quieter and felt Edwards smooth hands on my face. His desperate muttering.

"Its ok , its ok." Edward told me. "Its all over now." Soon I regained the sight that had left me in pain sat up. Looked at Tanya and then I figured it out.

"Tanya how did you and Zafrina get inside my shield?" I asked.

"Its just one of my talents. I'm sorry Bella when you accused me I just got so mad. I didn't stop to think." Said Tanya. "I knew less then you did. Weird things were happening and then Edward was kissing me then he was screaming at me that I was a demon. Finally you accused me of something and that's all I know."

"Shes right you know. I did it." Said Zafrina.

"Why" me and Edward questioned at the same time.


	3. Authors Note

KK Guys im going to add the final like chapter and be done with it. I know your all heart broke but im running out of ideas. Oh and if you like Tanya this next chapter MUST NOT be read by you. So yeah last Chapter Will be Uploaded soon.


	4. Chapter 3

5 Blinding Flashes Appeared Before my eyes. Quickly I expanded my shield for I knew who they were. Only one vampire in the history of FOREVER could run faster the Edward. Caitlyn, Anders, Heather, Aaron and Abey (**A/N I forgot her in the last chap. but she's part of the new family.) **

Abey was the fastest but she had another power that made her unique. She could tell a tree were to move and it would follow instructions. Abey (**A/N Its pounced ab-E) **Had Control over plants.

Then there was Aaron. He was a tracker more powerful then Marcus of the Voltorie. He could find a water droplet in a stream . If you asked him to.

Anders was another matter interlay. His power was a relative of what Edward can do. Well it was like a cross between Edward and the wolves. You see he could open a tunnel if you will, that allows thought to travel. Thus enabling you to talk through thought but only what you want others to hear. I felt those connections being formed now.

Heather was…odds the right word. She could kinda control what was around her. Telepathy mabey. She could make people or chairs move with her mind.

Caitlyn was by far the most powerful. Aro thought he wanted Alice the most then he met Caitlyn. She was a natural pure beautiful. Not like Rosalie but her long brown hair that matched Heathers in a way flowed to down past her knees. While Aaron and Anders with there short blond hair and far seeing golden eyes looked a think muscular like Jasper or Edward, Caitlyn's muscles flowed with a pure grace. She had a powerful shield that stopped you like you hit a brick wall and if you tried a mind attack would give you a splitting head ache. She could create and move fire and on top of that she could use your talent against you. Right now she could turn my shield, or Read Edwards mind send Zafira Blinding pictures track down Aaron, create a thought tunnel with Anders, ram desks into Heather and even create the pain Tanya could.

There's one more thing you have to know about Caitlyn. Her and all the others stayed to our diet for truly truly they were now Cullens. All this is true but, Caitlyn's eyes were a pure deep brown.

I felt Cailtyns shields and lowered mine.

(A/N KK theres going to be lots of thinking now so refer to this guid to know whats happening. Normal typing, **Anders, **_**Caitlyn, **__**Abey,**__ Heather, _Aaron,_Bella,__Edward_)

_WHAT THE BEEPITY BEEPERS IS GOING ON!!!_

_**Close your ears.**_

Tanyas shrieks of pain filled the room.

_**Soz, but this has to be done.**_

_**Alice for sough what was going to happen next if We didn't step in. Bella would die.**_

_We couldn't let that happen. The only thing left to do is destroy her._

I know you don't like it but even Carslile agrees.

_She would kill Bella?_

**That's all she wants.**

_Then I suppose we must._

Even as Tanya Shrieked in pain we could all clearly hear that screeching that was Tanya being ripped apart. That night we had a bon fire. Back on Esme Island.

**A/N (Till end) We ths is the end. Im sorry if it was suckish. (No pun intended.) (Haha Vampires Suck) (Im sorry that was a really bad joke.) Well yeah let me know if you guys want like the story or Abie and the rest of the newbies cullens or Rose-Murry Black Yeah so Blee Blee Blee that's all folks. (Porky the pig)**


End file.
